The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for armrests, especially to an armrest with adjustable width and rotation angles.
Generally, common seat armrests consist of two parts-armrests and supports. The armrests are disposed on top of the supports while the supports are secured firmly on right and left sides of seats by screws or other means. Traditional office chairs often have several adjustments: armrest height and level adjustment. The level adjustment mechanism for adjusting horizontal position or angles generally is arranged on the armrests. Although there are various adjustment mechanisms available now, an adjustment mechanism with simple structure and multiple functions of adjusting horizontal positions or angle is rare. The present invention provides such kind of design.